1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a damping system that is equipped on a shift cable to prevent vibrations and noises created by a transmission from being transmitted into the interior of a vehicle through the shift cable.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, since the driving force of vehicles considerably changes in accordance with the amount of loads on the vehicle, conditions of roads, and the traveling velocity, etc., vehicles are equipped with a transmission for converting the power of the engine into appropriate driving force.
The transmission can be largely classified into an automatic transmission and a manual transmission, and as shown in FIG. 1, a transmission 1 positioned in the engine compartment and a shift lever 2 positioned in the interior of a vehicle are connected by a shift cable 3.
Shift cable 3 is formed by coating a cover 3b around an internal steel core 3a. 
Further, shift cable 3 is equipped with a mass damper 4 for preventing vibrations and noises, which are created by transmission 1, from being transmitted to shift lever 2 through shift cable 3.
However, mass damper 4 of the related art is disadvantageous in terms of the cost and weight.
Further, since mass damper 4 is substantially attached to cover 3b coated around shift cable 3, it can reduce only the vibration and noise transmitted through cover 3b, but is insufficient to reduce the vibration and noise transmitted through steel core 3a. 
Further, cover 3b of shift cable 3 and mass damper 4 are damaged by friction when repeatedly used, such that as time progresses, the effect of reducing vibrations and noises decreases.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.